


Get Lucky

by knightswatch



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, M/M, PWP kinda, There's a lotta feelings, This may get a second part, future!Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswatch/pseuds/knightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know I used to dream of you climbing up that ladder and pinning me down Senpai," he drags the syllables of the honorific out, letting it ring in Rin's ear. "We can go try it if you want."</p><p>Ai's teeth nip once on his earlobe before he drops back flat on his feet. He doesn't release Rin's hips until he grinds them together once and then he simply lets go and saunters back through the crowd. His hips sway in a manner that they have no right to and Rin nearly shoves someone over in his haste to chase after the sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Lucky

Standing by the bar of the overly crowded nightclub, Rin wonders why he let Sousuke drag him out here for the night. He was only in Tokyo to visit his best friend for a week, and apparently this is how he wanted them to spend Friday night. He didn't mind the pounding music as much as he did the sickly sweet drink that Sousuke passed into his hand with a smirk.

Still, despite how terrible it tasted it was strong enough to leave his head pleasantly buzzing by the bottom. Enough that he let Sousuke order him another one without complaining, watching the writhing sea of bodies on the dance floor. 

A single star broke away from the crowd, a head of silver hair weaving through the crush of bodies and winding up pressed into Sousuke. He seemed nonplussed by it, instead wrapping the short boy up in a hug. It couldn't have lasted more than a moment, but Rin's mind was struggling to process through what he was seeing.

It wasn't until Ai's bright eyes met with his that it really clicked together. He was leaning so close to Sousuke that it was almost too personal. The back of Rin's neck felt hot as Ai stared at him for a moment before his face broke into an easy grin, looking up with a drink in his hand. Rin took a step towards him, wondering why he felt so hesitant.

"It's good to see you," Ai's nearly shouting to be heard over the thrumming music and Rin just nods his head, rubbing the hand not holding his drink over the back of his neck. It's not a lie; it's certainly not bad to see Ai again, even if it is unexpected.

He lifts his head to look at Sousuke and finds his friend has melted away into the crowd. Great. Instead, he looks back at Ai whose setting his empty drink down now and Rin can feel the warmth that pours off him. He swallows another deep gulp of his own drink, letting the burn of the alcohol give him another moment to figure out what to say.

"You got taller," he manages finally. It's not by much, he observes, he's more level with Rin's chin where before he reached only the top of his shoulder. Ai seems pleased that he noticed though because he nods even though he still has to stretch on his toes to reach Rin's ear.

Their hands brush just a little and he misses the words Ai says, lost to the loud pounding of his heart. He nods in assent anyways, grunting in surprise as those slim fingers wrap around his. Ai's pulling him away from the bar now, looking back at Rin's reluctant weight in confusion.

Rin's mind clicks into place slowly that Ai must have asked him to dance because he tugs Rin to the dancefloor and stops with a smile so wide that his white teeth almost glow in the dark light of the club. It makes him wish he'd drank more if only so he doesn't have to focus on the fact that the way Ai sways his hips is sort of mesmerizing. 

He doesn't realize he's just standing there staring at them with a flush on his cheeks until Ai laughs, putting his hands firmly on Rin's hips and moving them for him. Rin chuckles despite the way the touch makes his heart jump, letting himself be guided along with the rhythm. 

He's always been a decent enough dancer, and it's much easier when he just lets his mind go for a moment. He's moving without being guided now, but Ai's hands are still on his hips, sometimes sliding a little high and pushing his shirt up just a little. The first brush of Ai's skin on his is like electricity and it makes Rin all too aware of his own body again.

Ai doesn't seem to notice, or if he does he doesn't care. Rin wonders if he's too drunk too, but he'd never seen Ai drunk in high school and he can't really tell now. He's caught, by the way his lips curve around his smile, the fact that he hasn't lost any muscle tone with his new height, he's grown his hair out and styled it in a way that makes him looks much more mature.

His eyes are the same though, even with dark lines of sparkling makeup drawn around them, when Rin can actually make himself meet them without blushing embarrassingly. Instead, he stares at the beauty mark just under, trying to remember if he wanted to kiss it this much when they were roommates.

It sounds like a good idea now though, and so he lifts a hand to the back of Ai's head and tilts it back a little. He leans, brushing his lips against the little black mark, mouth curved into a smile. There's a little gasp in his ear, but Ai's cheeks don't flush in the way he expected them to.

It is not a good idea. Once he's started Rin can't order himself to stop, and he's leaving kisses all over Ai's face. Fingers curl into his shirt and for a moment he's wondering if Ai's going to shove him off, but instead they haul him closer before their mouths press together.

Rin's happy with the kiss that he gets, stroking his fingers through Ai's hair and moving his lips in a way that's almost lazy. It turns out that Ai isn't because his mouth opens and his tongue sweeps over Rin's bottom lip and that's all it takes for his to open too.

Ai kisses like he used to swim; determined and relentless, like there's something he needs to prove. Rin's hand isn't stroking his hair so much as it is gripping the back of his head and it's a long, long moment before the thudding of bass reminds him that he's in the middle of a throng of people. He lifts his head away but doesn't relax his grip, watching Ai's tongue swipe over his lower lip like he's trying to recapture the way that Rin tastes.

The sight of it makes Rin groan, letting his hand drop slowly. Ai grins up at him, and there's a wicked light in his eyes as his fingers slide into the loops of Rin's pants, hauling their hips together. He leans up as he does it, pressing words directly into Rin's ear now.

"You know I used to dream of you climbing up that ladder and pinning me down Senpai," he drags the syllables of the honorific out, letting it ring in Rin's ear. "We can go try it if you want."

Ai's teeth nip once on his earlobe before he drops back flat on his feet. He doesn't release Rin's hips until he grinds them together once and then he simply lets go and saunters back through the crowd. His hips sway in a manner that they have no right to and Rin nearly shoves someone over in his haste to chase after the sight.

The cold air outside is enough to cool his head a little, but he follows Ai into the cab that he's hailed before he has a chance to doubt himself. It's hard to be sure how long the ride is; Ai climbs into his lap almost as soon as they pull away from the curb and kisses him without preamble. His hand rubs along the bulge in Rin's jeans and he hisses into Ai's lips at the feeling.

His head falls back against the seat, letting Ai's tongue swipe over the line of his neck with a clipped groan. Both his hands are squeezing the swell of Ai's ass, the rough fabric of his shorts biting back into Rin's palms and he's surprised to find he's laughing. Even as the kisses on his neck make him shudder a little. Ai lifts his head with a curious grin.

"This is not how I pictured you growing up Ai," Rin explains, chuckles still vibrating through his chest. He's not sure he wants to admit just how often he tried to picture Ai at all.

The smile he gets in response to that is the exact one he remembers; straightforward and a little shy. He wants to kiss him again and get a taste of that smile but the cab pulls to a stop and the driver does not look happy about them making out in his backseat.

It's a little difficult to get his wallet with Ai still on top of him, but he doesn't move until Rin finishes paying and flashing the man the most charming smile he can with his face red. Ai pops out of the cab without a wobble, confirming Rin's suspicion that his head is probably clear.

"What a gentleman," Ai coos after Rin climbs out, laughing and giving Rin's hand a little tug after watching him roll his eyes. He follows Ai up the stairs of the building and watching him unlock the door considers that he probably should have told Sousuke he was leaving the club. 

He shrugs the thought off in favor of looking around Ai's apartment after the lights flick on and toeing off his shoes. It's clean in a way that's surprising after having lived with Ai for a year though there are signs of his customary disorganization. He glances back as Rin follows him to the bedroom that must be his, chuckling softly.

"Don't worry, Momo-kun is visiting his brother this weekend," he chuckles though Rin hadn't considered Ai having a roommate at all. The fact that he's gone makes Rin's stomach clench a little, wondering if Ai had gone out that night specifically to find somebody. He looks like it, with the makeup and shorts that weren't quite made for the cool spring air but show off the swell of his ass flawlessly.

Rin has to pause and remind himself that he gave up the chance for it to be his business what Ai does with his weekends and instead decides he's glad that it's him. He moves first for what's probably the first time the whole night, arms wrapping strongly around Ai's waist before he reaches the bed and pulling them flush together. 

He likes the small surprised sound Ai makes, dragging his teeth over the exposed skin on the back of his neck. He doesn't bite down, instead sliding his hands up Ai's shirt and kissing the pink marks his teeth leave.

"Ai," he breathes it out in a voice that's far more reverent than he means it to be, closing his eyes as his hands browse the taut skin of Ai's chest. He still has lean muscle insulating his form, but Rin can't remember well enough to figure out if it's more defined or not. 

He pulls the shirt over Ai's head and drops it in a puddle next to his feet. It's strangely comfortable to hold Ai like this; rolling his thumb over one pink nipple and listening to the way his breath puffs out in a warm gasp. He dips his head down further, leaving damp kisses in a trail over the swell of Ai's shoulder, grinning into his skin as he pinches the bud in his fingers.

The way Ai moans at that is totally unfamiliar, and it makes heat lick up Rin's spine. He grinds his hips forward a little, letting one hand skate back down the plane of Ai's chest and pop the button of his shorts open with a deft pass of his hand.

Ai laughs at that, turning around in Rin's arms and tilting his head for a moment, arms reaching up to wrap around his neck. He looks thoughtful for a moment before a grin breaks across his face, leaning forward and biting on the side of Rin's neck.

It's not hard, certainly not enough to hurt, but Rin still groans in surprise at the contact. His hands grip the back of Ai's thighs, lifting him into the air without strain and setting him down on the bed. Ai flops back on it with a laugh, legs spread to accommodate Rin standing between them.

Rin pulls his own shirt off, depositing it with little care for where it ends up. His fingers curl in the waist of Ai's shorts, but he doesn't pull until his hips arch off the bed impatiently. He tugs them down past Ai's knees, letting them fall to the floor on their own.

There are freckles dotted over the expanse of his hips and Rin leans forward, laying a kiss on each one. Ai leans up on his elbows to watch and Rin realizes it's probably too intimate for what this is, but he continues anyway. His fingers stroke over the outside of Ai's thigh, sliding up to feel where the curve of his ass meets his underwear, smiling.

He lifts his head when Ai hooks two fingers under his chin, sealing their lips together when Rin is at eye level once again. His fingers drop from Rin's face and he grins into the kiss as he opens Rin's jeans up and shoves them down as far as his hands can easily reach.

Rin pauses as Ai draws back from him rather than chasing after his soft lips like he wants to. Ai grins at him for a moment, bright and toothy before twisting to the side and digging in the top drawer of the nightstand. It only takes him a moment to find what he's looking for, which turns out to be a bottle of lube that Rin can't really call small and a condom.

He quirks an eyebrow as Rin stares, laughing and laying a kiss in the center of his chest. "I like to be prepared."

Rin reminds himself again that it's none of his business and instead cups his hand around the bulge in Ai's underwear instead of dwelling. He rolls his hips up into Rin's hand with a smile, a breathy moan falling out of his mouth. 

“Are you gonna start calling me senpai again?” He grins, enjoying the way Ai's hips writhe upwards when he stops moving his hand. It used to border on annoying; a reminder that he never considered them close enough to stop using it, but having it purred into his ear with all of Ai's new confidence made his stomach twist a little.

Ai giggles at that, nudging his hips upwards insistently and tilting his head to the side. It makes his hair tumble into his fluttering eyelashes and the sight makes Rin blush far more than having Ai's cock in his hand.

“I was gonna give Rin a try,” he grins, pulling his knees together and wiggling his hips as Rin's fingers hook in the waist of his underwear. His name on Ai's lips is every bit as arousing as the honorific was, the way it's shaped in his mouth makes it seem like something special. When his fingers grip around the lube Ai sits up halfway, hand digging into the back of Rin's hair and pulling their lips together again.

He meets the kiss with a moan from the back of his throat, free hand pressing into Ai's back and hauling them closer. Ai apparently has more important things on his mind, working Rin out of his remaining clothes with one hand still gripping locks of red hair. Rin grinned against his mouth, laughing softly as Ai flopped himself back onto the bed. 

Briefly Rin finds himself wondering if it's fair for anyone to look that cute while spread out and naked. It probably isn't, lifting one of Ai's slender legs onto his shoulder and leaning forward to lay kisses in random patterns on his stomach, feeling the muscles pull and release under his skin as he wiggles on the bed. Rin grins, slick fingers sliding between his thighs to tease against Ai's entrance. The moan that falls out of his mouth is so breathy and soft that it's nearly not a sound at all, closer to just a release of air from his lungs.

Rin lets his finger slide in slowly, curling it and leaving a gentle kiss where Ai's thigh is resting next to his chin. He touches Ai's skin in a way that feels more like worship than it should, brushing the skin under his fingers and trying to hide his smile by pressing his face against Ai's leg.

Every sound that Ai makes feels like tingles of electricity shooting down Rin's spine. It makes it easy to hone his focus in, leaving marks with his teeth as he slides his finger in deeper, waiting until Ai's hips roll forward insistently to slide a second in. He scissors them apart after sliding both in all the way, free hand curling around Ai's cock, thumb gathering the bead of precum that's gathered on the tip and leaked onto the flat of his stomach. Ai rolls his hips fluidly, fucking himself back onto Rin's fingers with a whimper straight from the back of his throat. He lifts himself on his elbow, tilting his head as he looks down at Rin with flushed cheeks and a wide smile.

"You know this is not what I pictured," he giggles a little, gasping as a third finger from Rin stretches his rim out wider. The fact that he'd pictured something like this with Rin at all is enough to make the heat in his stomach boil over with urgency, curling his fingers upwards and smirking as he finds the bundle of nerves inside Ai that makes his back arch forward dramatically. The sound Ai makes when Rin slides his fingers out slowly sounds like disappointment, his leg curling over Rin's back and trying to pull himself closer.

"What's different?" Rin slides it back to the bed, using both hands to haul Ai's hips to the edge, leaving a wet smear on his hip. He grins down at the way Ai's tongue pokes out to trace his lips, watching Rin's face curiously as he rolls on the condom and slicks himself with a soft grunt. Ai's pleased giggle trails off into a moan as Rin slides inside, rolling his hips forward against every inch that sinks in. 

"I didn't expect you to be nice," the smile Ai gives him is bright white, all teeth and a kind of breathless entertainment. Rin's not sure if it's a good thing or not, instead he leans forward as their hips come together, gathering Ai's wrists in his hands because he'd been offered a chance to pin him down and wasn't planning on wasting it. Ai flexes his hands under Rin's grip, tilting his head back with a moan as his hips start to pull backward, eyes fluttering closed as his hips bounce upwards at Rin's first few thrusts.

Rin chuckles a little breathlessly, shaking his head and nipping twice at the skin pulled taut over Ai's collarbone. Each breath in makes his chest shiver, closing his eyes to just feel a connection he thought he'd never had a chance at. "Nice, huh?"

He holds tighter on Ai's wrists, settling into a rhythm makes him squirm against the sheets. He flexes his arms at the grip Rin has on him, tongue peeking out until Rin's mouth settles over his again, using it to push smaller sounds into his mouth instead. The kiss breaks apart again when Ai leans his head back with a long moan and a shrug. "I always figured you'd take what you want."

His legs lift from dangling off the edge of the bed, wrapping around Rin's waist, ankles locking together behind his back and pushing Rin to thrust deeper inside, his angle adjusting until every stroke forward his hips makes Ai arch his back so dramatically that it barely comes into contact with the sheets. He whimpers sweetly, tilting his head and staring up at Rin with a thrust and grind of his hips, pink creeping into his cheeks when Rin's fingers unlatch from his wrists and cup around his face instead. "I guess I'm full of surprises."

Ai laughs softly at that, keeping his legs wrapped tight around his waist, grinding his hips upwards to thrust his cock against Rin's stomach in short bursts. The contact is on the edge of overstimulating, his hips dropping back onto the bed as his teeth dig into his lower lip, digging white lines into the pink flesh. "R-Rin..."

Rin groans a little at just the sound of his name, thumbs stroking the swell of Ai's cheekbones and letting their faces hover close for a moment, sharing in each breath that Ai moans out. He continues holding Ai's face as he kisses him like he's something precious. He's surprised by how much he wants to hold onto this moment, licking into Ai's mouth and trying to imprint the taste of it into memory.

His hips stutter as he thrusts forward, feeling Ai's hand between them stroking frantically around his slick cock. Rin continues holding his face, teeth gritting together in surprise as Ai's sudden orgasm makes his hole flutter around Rin. His lips part around a strangled groan, cheeks going bright pink and eyes snapping shut. Rin presses his face into Ai's shoulder, grunting his name against his skin as he empties himself, eyes fluttering in surprise as Ai's hips continue to roll back on each thrust, not stilling until Rin does.

He keeps his weight balanced on his elbows, flushing a little as he lifts his head and is met once again with Ai giving him the shy smile that he remembers. He pauses just for a moment to admire it before standing and letting himself slide out with a slick sound that makes Ai shiver just a little. He rolls to the side after Rin turns to throw the condom away, fingers plucking a tissue from the box by the bed to wipe his chest clean. It flies into the trash can with surprising accuracy, Ai giggling a little as Rin turns back towards him with a roll of his eyes. He leans forward, sliding his tongue over the flat of his stomach and tasting the remnants of his release with a grin.

Ai responds with a pleased, shivery sound and pulls Rin into the bed with a grin. He doesn't show any interest in putting clothes on again, curling himself under the blanket and facing Rin once he's cuddled in. He looks like a pleased cat and Rin hesitates before sliding both arms around him, tilting his head forward before pressing a kiss to the dimple on his shoulder. Ai falls asleep quickly like that, fingers resting in a loose curl against the warmth of Rin's chest. It's not quite over the pounding of his heart and once Ai's breathing is deep and even Rin shifts his hand so it is, smiling to himself like its a secret. He falls asleep pretending it'll be like this forever like he wandered into the most perfect what-if scenario ever.

It's harder to pretend that when he wakes up and Ai's bed is cool and empty, his clothes laying in a folded pile at the foot of it. Rin lays for an extra moment, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes and trying to remember why this seemed like a good idea the night before. It feels like something's been ripped out of him as he pulls himself out of the bed and starts getting dressed, fumbling a text message to Sousuke.

'You know where Ai lives? I need a ride.' He grimaced a little before hitting send on it, tugging his shirt over his head and letting his hand drift briefly over where Ai had bit him the night before. There wasn't a mark left, it wasn't anything more than another memory. He makes his way out of the room with a sigh, tucking his phone into his pocket and blinking in surprise at the still hot pot of coffee sitting on the counter in the cramped space of Ai's kitchen. He glances at his phone to confirm that Sousuke still hasn't texted him back before stealing a cup and pouring himself some. He stands with his back leaned against the counter, cheeks flushed just a little at the intimate feeling of drinking coffee in Ai's apartment after sleeping with him. It shouldn't make his heart thud in his chest the way it does, especially with Ai nowhere to be seen. 

'That's where you went?? Here I was waiting for your ransom note.' Rin rolls his eyes at the text message he gets from Sousuke, using one hand on his phone and continuing to nurse his coffee.

'Do you know where it is or not?' Knowing Sousuke, he probably set Rin up to meet with Ai at the bar anyway. He'd picked up a meddling streak after Nagisa had attended the same university and wormed his way into Sousuke's life the way he did with everyone. 

'Yeah, I know where he lives. I'll call you when I get there.' Rin wasn't entirely sure if he was glad to hear that, remembering the way Sousuke had actually hugged Ai. He shook his head with a grunt, setting the cup down with just a little more force than required. So they were still friends, it shouldn't be a big surprise.

He was drawn abruptly away from wondering if they were just friends by a surprised squeal and a loud thud. His head snaps up, blinking at Ai sitting on the floor with just a white towel wrapped around himself, looking at Rin with a hand pressed over his heart.

"R-Rin! I didn't hear you get up," he picks himself up with a sheepish smile, clinging a little tighter to the terrycloth wrapped under his arms. Rin shrugs his shoulders, looking down at his phone rather than continuing to stare.

"I just did," he rubs the back of his neck a little, not sure how mornings after were supposed to be handled. "I don't, uh, do this kinda thing. Do... you want me to go?"

Saying the words aloud made something inside Rin wither but he clamps his hand tighter around his phone and stares more through Ai than at him. It's ridiculous how difficult this is, and it makes him feel like a special kind of fool for getting into this situation.

"Oh! You don't have to rush yourself. I have work in a couple of hours so I just went ahead and showered," Ai smiled, leaning around Rin and stealing the cup he'd been using. He poured more coffee into it, followed by creamer from his fridge and so much sugar it made Rin's stomach turn a little. "What kind of thing?"

"I, just um, one night stands I guess," Rin fumbles, pressing his hips back into the solid counter to try and make sure he wasn't in Ai's way. It wasn't a lie, but Rin wasn't really fond of the idea of dwelling on either of their sex lives. "Y-you work on Saturdays?"

"Mmm, well not usually. It's a special shoot for spring, so they need me today," Ai looks up with a giggle, holding his cup with both hands and peeking over it. It makes Rin's heart flutter back to life, thudding too loud in his ears. His eyebrows furrow just a little, trying to figure out what kind of job Ai is referring to. He's glad that Ai's merciful enough to explain after seeing his face twist in confusion. "I'm a model, I have a photoshoot."

"O-oh," Rin blinks his eyes a couple of times, ignoring the way blood is making the back of his neck feel warm. He shakes his head after a moment, chuckling softly. "So not what I pictured."

Ai laughs at that, shrugging his shoulders and taking a step back. He raises an eyebrow, sitting down on one of the tall stools in the kitchen. "And what about you? Are you still taking the swimming world by storm?"

"Ah, I guess," Rin shrugs a little, looking away. "I'm moving to Tokyo next month since I made the Olympic team."

"You're moving in with Sousuke, right?" He asks, not looking surprised by either fact. Rin nods, tucking his phone into his pocket with a crooked smile.

"He told you? Yeah, I guess we're gonna be stuck living together again," he pauses, leaning his elbows on this counter and laughing softly. Ai quirks an eyebrow at his laughter, ducking behind his cup a little further.

"I promise I don't just pump him for information about you. It just kinda... Came up," he sounds so sweet that Rin's chest start aching all over again before he shrugs. 

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'm sure he'd tell you whether you asked or not," he hesitates a little, not sure if he'd just given himself away. He glances up at Ai leaning forward in his seat curiously. "I uh, told him I wanted to see you again sometime."

Ai grips his fingers tighter around the cup before nodding his head once, jumping a little as Rin's phone starts blaring an English rock song loudly from his pocket. He fishes it out with a curse, glaring at Sousuke's name on the screen before answering the call.

"Yo," he grunts, snapping his eyes closed as he's nearly instantly met with chuckling from the other end of the line.

"Did you confess your love yet? I'm outside," Sousuke sounds far too pleased with himself and Rin chokes a little.

"S-shut up! I'll be right out," he flashes Ai an apologetic smile, pushing away from the counter and taking long strides to the door, hanging his phone up before Sousuke can mock him further. He slides his shoes on, eyes navigating back to Ai despite his attempt to keep them away. He hops off of the stool at that, setting his cup down and clinging the towel a little tighter. He stops once he's standing close enough for Rin to feel the heat wafting from his body, unsure if he should kiss him or ruffle his hair like he used to. He settles for doing nothing at all, gripping the handle with one hand. "I'll see you later, maybe."

Ai's expression changes for just a second, his smile failing before he pushes it back into place. He nods, leaning on his toes and pressing a feather-soft to Rin's cheek, giving him a little smirk before sauntering back to his room. "Sure thing, Senpai."

**Author's Note:**

> SO OKAY I KNOW I SAID NO MORE DRABBLES IN APRIL, but most of this was written March 31st and the idea kept DEMANDING that I sit down and finish it. So I did. Unless I write more. I dunno.


End file.
